


Red Dance

by Being_Delirious



Series: Different Dream SMP AUs [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dark, Dream SMP Ensemble Meet, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Light Angst, Post-Banquet, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: A version of the upcoming Red Banquet. Quackity Vs BadBoyHalo ensues.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Different Dream SMP AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999045
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Red Dance

When the shade of scarlet comes to mind, it mostly gives a viewer's perspective the embodiment of something hot. A spicy colour that could compliment every emotion a mind could associate with. 

Red for compassion, for anger, for lust or for love. Red as the colour of your enemies blood or perhaps red as the colour of rose petals that served as a symbol to one's love and passion; love that connects to peace.

Whatever it represents for someone, one thing is for certain. It is the theme for today's banquet. 

Surely it is not hard to miss. The walls were surrounded with bloodvines; the floor is made up of nothing but the vines and red concoction of the egg. It blended well with the colour of its orange flame-like petals. 

Although despite the fear that strikes in their heart, it seemed that the guests - guests of honours - wore too much pride on their sleeves to accept the dreadful invitation. Akin to a key, they basically opened their hearts for fear to devour. 

Danger looms over the place and yet here they are, wearing decently fashioned outfits to fit the event they're having. In tuxedos with fancy details to give each of their personalities a chance to stand out. 

The Eggpire insisted for everyone to wear their own masks despite already knowing who's who under the uniquely styled covers. It's a mocking representation, really, after all, the egg sees and knows all.

Most people were on their guard, never letting it down even for a split of second. Especially not when the three worshippers of the Egg - and Ponk - are in the same space as them, happily preparing the banquet for everybody to feast on. 

It looked like a family preparing for Thanksgiving, eagerly chatting with grins plastered on their faces. 

It made Puffy uneasy. Instead of her friends, all she sees are three familiar faces wearing sadistic smiles as they talk to the Egg like it was able to talk in the first place. As if they're hearing voices only they could ever hear and understand.

Puffy doesn't know why she even agreed to attend in the first place - or even the others for that matter. Maybe to investigate? Do more research on the Egg? Whatever her goal was, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of comfort in the outfit she chose to wear for the Banquet. 

In a dark red tuxedo jacket and pants with yellow vest and a black bowtie. As well as her usual hat and a mariposa mask as the cherry on top. She could never think of any other clothes she would've worn in case a fight went down. 

Bad would've loved the colour scheme of her outfit. They would've been matching if it wasn't for the fact that they weren't. 

BadBoyHalo, the usually cheerful demon she once called her friend, wore a sickening grin. Mask grey as silver, it contrasted with the colour of his dark, furred skin, yet it was also enough to make his glowing white eyes stand out. An almost black cloak with a white stripe running down the arm's sides, near the buttons as well as the outskirts of his dress-like jacket. 

With his hair tied into a ponytail, Bad gestured towards the guests with excitement, all the while giving Ant a curt nod. 

Oh, he's so excited to see the look on their faces once they found out the surprise they've prepared. 

The demon's gaze scanned the wide ballroom, silently praising AntFrost for a job well done at making the whole room presentable. Prepared with long tables and beautiful crimson carpets. It made the air around them dwindle. A jolly feeling hovering the surface and Bad couldn't help but stifle a chuckle from escaping his lips. 

He knew that one 'suspicious' movement could send the most powerful guest away. Hey, it wasn't his fault that Techno decided to bring along his student with him. Though, Bad is willing to applaud the pig man for his effort at keeping up with the formal theme. Both him and Ranboo.

It also made him raise a brow. 

Everyone: Puffy, Techno, Ranboo, Foolish, and Sam have done an amazing job at sticking close with the whole fancy attire despite their utter dislike and hatred for the Egg. It hung a professional air around them and that overall made Bad's grin widen. 

He's delighted to know that even with their repetitive protests, the Egg has some kind of string to them. Pulling them closer leaving no other choice but to follow. Akin to a moth and a lamp, they know the Egg is dangerous. They know that harm will come to everyone who does not appreciate the Egg yet here they are. 

Joining the mastermind itself for a feast. 

Soon, humble music filled everyone's ears. An eerie melody played by a piano, echoing against the walls along with them occasionally humming along. 

Bad glanced around, a perturbed expression on his face as he found out that nobody seemed to dance along with the sweet tune the Egg was playing for them. It caused him annoyance and paranoia, his face falling off in an emotionless state with a tight lipped frown. 

"What are you guys doing? Is this an exhibit or a ball? Stop standing around and dance for the Egg!" he glowered. 

Without any more commands, the whole room went and followed through, effectively bringing a smile back on his face. 

As expected, they chose to dance with their comrades. Puffy and Foolish; Techno and Ranboo, clearly not wanting to be partnered up with an Egg member. But oh, well, who can stop them? As long as they dance, that's what the Egg wants. 

Punz and Ant joined in on the dancefloor, swiftly moving around as they both hummed with the flowing tune. It caused a sense of pride for the representative leader, amused to see that his teammates are already celebrating, knowing that they won by the end of this banquet. 

What Bad did not expect however was to see Sam asking Ponk for a dance despite the latter's changed appearance. 

It was quite odd and strangely fulfilling, watching to see a non-supporter mingle with a believer. Something about it just changes a view from his perspective, sending a bittersweet taste at the tip of his tongue and he just can't quite point a finger to it.

White eyes blinked. The air surrounding him shifted as he felt his attention getting called out by the Egg and towards a newcomer they have not invited for the Red Banquet. Tilting his head, he felt his tail sway around in a sudden alarm upon landing his gaze on a familiar shade of darker blue enter the room. 

Of course Bad knows who's under the mask. There was only one other blue man in his life and from what he remembered, he had left Skeppy on an island, far away from what's about to go down in this room. 

BBH squinted his eyes, glaring lightly when the newcomer spotted his form amongst the crowd, giving him a cheeky smirk. From his stand, Quackity had never looked so… outlandish. 

With each step, he gradually became more menacingly unpredictable. Keeping an intense gaze on the representative leader as he sauntered forward with no other goals in mind at all. As he got closer, Bad saw that the duck-hybrid's simper never reached his eyes. 

The demon looked around with furrowed brows, trying to look for an excuse to only find that he's the only one left without a dance partner. 

Scoffing at the lack of choices, he stepped forward as well, not wanting to back down and embarrass the Egg in front of all their guests. 

They've met in the middle of the room, staring into each other with one pair all white whilst the other a brown and blind one. 

A rematch of some sort for a duo that never meant to be. A stand off, a battleground, a duel between sides that fights for all the misunderstood reasons. It ignites a sense of determination to save or to convert. Two opposing forces that're destined to get in the way of each other one way or another. 

It always seems to end up between the two of them.

"Good day to you, BadBoyHalo." Quackity gave a mocking bow. "Fancy party you guys got here."

Bad scrunched up his face in distaste at his outfit. It seems that not only uninvited, the duck-hybrid either has not or chose to ignore the theme of their party. 

Dressed in the brightest shade of blue Bad had ever seen. Not only that, but the man still wore a beanie on top with the only crimson being shown was his ridiculous bowtie and one of the stripes on his beanie. But, oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Not everything planned is meant to happen flawlessly.

"Mr Quackity," he gave a quick nod. Not anymore appreciating from the sudden intrusion. "What an… unpleasant surprise." 

Quackity hollered out a wicked laugh. Amused at the snappiness of his used-to-be-considerate friend, "Oh, Bad, that's really funny of you. When will you ever be unfunny?" he looked around. "Wanna know what else is funny? It's how you're just standing here while everyone's having a good time." 

With this, the duck-hybrid offered a hand, leaning forward with a smirk. Skeptic, Bad stared at the hand as if touching it would burn him. To others it looked like someone was asking him for a dance, but he knew better that what Q actually wants is a talk. A talk they've left hanging since their last meeting at the bridge. 

Eyes were set on him. Bad noticed upon the silent push of the Egg encouraging him to take Q's hand, thinking that being able to dance with the non-supporter would give them an advantage. 

The demon glared hard knowing he didn't have any choice. If the Egg wants it, the Egg will get it. There's no talking out of this, thus, with a heavy sigh, he accepted.

With an arm around his waist and another holding up his hand, Bad was quick to maneuver his wrist on the other's chest when he felt Q pull him closer than necessary. Clearly, he did not want to do this dance. 

"What are you doing?" he growled through gritted teeth. Trying to get some space in between them when Quackity did not one but loosed his hold on him. 

All eyes were set on them, taking the spotlight from anyone else. This was not what was supposed to happen. They should be all attending to the Egg and its calls. Not stand there looking stunned as if a miracle of some sort just happened. 

When Bad let his gaze fall front did he feel a tiny bit of sympathy for the hybrid. He wasn't sure why or how, but ever since the talk they had, a call out has surrounded him everyday. He would grow measly bothered and weak, furrowing his brows as Quackity's pleas fell on deaf ears. 

Asking him on who he was and what he had done to Bad— what kind of question is that?  _ He  _ was Bad. Nothing out of place happened to Bad at all! Nothing. 

So why? Why does this hybrid keep on coming back after him, doing every little stunt he pulls as if he were to make a difference and bring him back to— to what exactly?

"Bad?" The said man looked up, meeting Quackity's eyes as he slowly leaned closer to his ear in a whisper. "Have you already forgotten? I've told you this before."

_ "...I'll make sure to get in your way." _

BadBoyHalo's frown deepened. Of course, what did he expect? Quackity will try to be a nuisance to him as much as possible. He'll get in the way of the Egg's plans and that is not acceptable. Nobody should go against the Egg, absolute nobody!

If he wants to, well then. Two can play this game. 

"Wonder what your two fiancés would say if they saw you right now."

Slithering both of his arms around the hybrid's neck, he slightly pulled Q down in a taunt. Funny how they switched roles with a quick flick on the switch. 

This time, it was Quackity trying to make space, slightly trying to pull his head back, teeth clearly grinding as shown through the scar by his left. It's a good guess that the duck has not expected him to bite back.

Still with a lack of emotion, Bad tilted his head along with a whip of his tail from behind. "Oh, what's wrong Mr Quackity? Cat got your tongue?" 

Quackity spewed multiple curses under his breath and boy was Bad tempted to throw a language. 

But it's alright, he'll stop swearing in the end. He, too, will love the surprise they've prepared for all the guests in the room.

"Fuck you and your Egg. Leave my fiancés out of this, do you hear?" Quackity scolded, stuck in a hold of a predicament he had dug himself into. 

Although Quackity knows his two dearest wouldn't be around, he can't help but feel worried. Sapnap was all alone in the house and Karl was off to his own little library doing who knows what. What if the bloodvines travels far? Who would be there to save them if he's out here trying to save his best friend?

"You see now, Quackity?" Bad's voice brought him out of his thoughts, getting him to scowl further at the one he calls imposter. 

There is absolutely no way this was the same Bad he had met months ago. Not the same demon who loves baking muffins and growls funnily. 

That Bad, not this one who exhibits little to no expression. This one whose eyes are cold as the Atlantic, nothing but the image of vines growing over and sucking life to give him joy. 

He just wants his best friend back. Is that too much to ask?

"Quackity, you will never succeed in whatever plan you're thinking. Never." BBH stepped back, with arms raised to prove a point. "Not then, and certainly not now." He turned his head to the right and Quackity followed his gaze, falling over the elephant in the room.

In the corner where the Egg is comfortably placed, now stood Punz and Ponk looming above it, diamond pickaxes in hands that's both raised in the air. 

Quackity's eyes widened, suddenly unsure of what's about to happen when Bad yelled out, 

"NOW!"

Simultaneously, the pair brought the tools down, immediately cracking the Egg in one, two… 

Karl has warned him to stay away. 

He never listened. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> No continuation, sorry!


End file.
